dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryle's Quiz
'Summary' Ryle does questions on himself by his own author. 'Quiz' (Ryle walks and sits on a chair) Ryle: Hell to the FUCK no. Mdkid663: C'mon don't be like this. Ryle: There's NO way I'm doin' this shit. Mdkid663: Alpha and Yoshi main OC's did there's. Ryle: (sighs) Fine. Mdkid663: Good. 1: So, how did you get your name? Ryle: By mixing "Ryan" and "Kyle" together. 2. What are name's were you been called? Ryle: Overkilljoy by Wolf obviously. 3. What popular nicknames do you have? Ryle: Ry by Emily, and overkilljoy by Wolf. 4. What do people display your personality? Ryle: Being an asshole somtimes, ruthless, violent and cold-blooded 5. How did you get your scar? Ryle: Some asshole clawed me. 6. What is your favorite animal? Ryle: Sharks because I usually handle them with my fist. 7. Where do you spend your past time? Ryle: Drunken Bear Tavern. 8. What's your favorite game? Ryle: Arm wrestling. 9. What's your favorite food? Ryle: KFC. 10. What do you wanna be when you grow up? Ryle: A brutal fighter, what do you think! 11. What do you wanna be when you grew up when your 4-7? Ryle: Boxing?, I dont know. 12. Are you dating? Ryle: Fuck no. 13. Are you cheating? Ryle: FUCK no I don't have a girlfriend. 14. What's your favorite band or artist? Ryle: Tyga. 15. What's your favorite song? Ryle: Faded by Tyga. 16. What's your favorite series? Ryle: Street Fighter. 17. Favorite genre? Ryle: Violence, Action and anything brutal. 18: Hunger Dames or Fang Angels? Ryle: (angry) Fuck Drama and Romance! 19: Have you ever thought of having a girlfriend? Ryle: Nope. 20. Who's your best friend? Ryle: No one and don't need a best friend, what do think I am Wolf? 21. Who's your worst enemy? Ryle: Saigron. 22. What's your worst weakness Ryle: Being FUCKING weaker than Saigron or Wolf. 23. What's your worst fear? Ryle: Losing my Oni Mode, and my power to anyone else. 24. What type of animal/race or human/mythical are you? I'm a human what are you? Ryle: A half-demon. 25. What's your favorite TV station? Ryle: BET, black entertaining television. 26. What is your best moment? Ryle. When I first used Oni Mode. 27. What is your worst moment. Ryle: Having sex with Stacy at the hosptial! 28. Do you smoke? Ryle: Yeah. 29. Would you care If a friend of yours died? Ryle: Fuck no. 30. What do you think of yourself that is the worst moment? Ryle. Having me and Wolf's bodies switch. 31. What is your naughiest / dirtiest habit? Ryle: Watching chick's huge asses. 32. What is your addiction? Ryle: Fighting. 33. If you could accomplish one thing for yourself or someone else, anything at all, what would it be? Ryle: Being the by far the best the strongest fighter there is. 34. If you could accomplish one thing for yourself or someone else, anything else, anything at all, something that someone else that has to do for you. Ryle: Someone to help control my rage, that I DON'T care. 35. Name off five traits of your dream boy/girl? Ryle: What do you think? 36. Describe to me your most prized possesion? Ryle: My power. 37. If you could make peace / friends to anyone right now, who would they be? Ryle: No one. 38. The president announces that the world will come to an end at midnight of the nect day and there's nothing anyone do about it. Who would you want to spend your last days of humanity with, and what would that do? Ryle: Kill everyone I see. 39. The UPS man leaves a box on your door when you aren't expecting any packages. You open it to find a fancy glass bottle that resembles something between women's perfume and a wine bottle; the label reads "SHALTEIR's Love Liquid." Who do you test it on and how do you sneak it to them? Ryle: I would test it on Red and Stacy as they make out. 40. You lover / best friend is announced dead via suicide. How do you react? Ryle: Don't give a shit. 41. You were walking alone through your local park come 11:24pm at night when out of the blue you get tackled from behind. What is you next move? Ryle: Throw the asshole off and give him a merciless beating until he drops dead. 42. You're having a movie-at-home date tonight. When you go to blockbuster, what are your top three movie options that you and your date would probably enjoy? Ryle: Action, Violence and Black Comedy. 43. What is your favorite color? Ryle: Crimson Red. Like hell. 44. What is your idea of the best day ever? Ryle: Fighting montage and killing spree, and seein' Flamr dead. 45. . Back to reality… who are you the angriest at? Ryle: (demonic voice) FLAME!!! 46. Describe me something that is said to you offesive? Ryle: Something incredibly racist, let me think. Oh yeah, It's- ~Mdkid663: YOU KNOW WHAT I CHANGED MY MIND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!!! (sighs) I don't want anyone to listen to this since people are reading. some people might be black. 47.How do you think you'll die / how did you die? Ryle: I don't know yet. 48. What is your favorite thing to drink? Ryle: Beer, Vodka and Blood. 49. What's your sex life like? Ryle: Do ya want me to get pissed o- 50. What is your "theme song" – in your opinion, a friend's opinion, or your creators? Ryle: Nobody's Listening by Linkin Park. Mdkid663: AND we're done. Ryle: Good. (stands up and leaves pulling up a middle finger) seeya asshole. (END) Category:Episodes Category:OC Quizes